Conventionally, a language tag may comprise a number of subtags separated by a delineator, e.g., a hyphen. For example, a language tag typically has a primary language subtag and a number of other subtags, e.g., extended language, script, variant, region, extension subtags, and optional private use subtags. A registry, e.g., the Language Subtag Registry maintained by Internet Assigned Numbers Authority (IANA), provides an example of an entity that provides a listing of subtags. Typically, such a registry does not list private-use subtags, which are typically implementation-dependent third-party tags.
An application or other programming executed by a computing system, such as without limitation a server computer and/or client device, may use language tags to determine a language to be used to interact with a user. By way of a non-limiting example, a language tag may be used to identify a language for displaying a web page, application data, etc. at a user's computing device. By way of another non-limiting example, a language tag may be used to store and/or organize data, determine a keyboard layout, etc.
Languages, e.g., human languages, are quite complex, e.g., a language may have a number of variants and/or dialects, which make using language subtags, or other language coding schemes quite complex. For example, there are a number of variations in the English language used in different countries, e.g., the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, etc., and one English-language subtag may not sufficient for a given use.